A Little Slice Of Heaven
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Castiel has a taste for pie and Dean. Warning: May cause hunger for cherry pie! Dean/Castiel Don't like? Don't read!


**A little Slice Of Heaven**

As he opened the door Castiel hid the small plastic bag behind his back. Dean looked up as he entered the room and immediately his eyes roamed down and then back up. Castiel had taken all his clothes off apart from his underwear. What he was planning didn't need clothes. He watched as Dean's eyes travelled downwards and then notice his hidden arm. Smiling, Dean asked.

''What are you up to Cas?

''Dean, what makes you think I'm up to something?'' Castiel asked back innocently.

''You're standing in my doorway, inches away from naked, hiding something behind your back and you're looking as horny as Hell.''

Castiel chuckled as he shut the door. Crossing the room he told Dean.

''I need you out of your clothes. Take everything off apart from your underwear.''

Dean grinned as he climbed off the bed.

''And what if I don't?''

''Then you don't get to see what's hidden behind my back.''

Dean nodded. Castiel watched as he undressed, licking his lips as Dean pulled off everything as fast as he could. When he was in his underwear Castiel ordered him back onto the bed.

''Alright, bossy!'' Dean joked as he lay back down. Looking up at Castiel the curiosity got the better of him and he asked ''What is that behind your back?''

Castiel revealed the bag and carefully placed it on the floor at the foot of the bed. Seeing Dean's raised eyebrows Castiel answered him. ''You'll just have to wait and see.'' Castiel then bent down and pulled two pairs of handcuffs out of the bag and held them out so Dean could see them. He grinned as Dean laughed.

''Wow, Cas. So you wanna try handcuffs huh? Alright then. How do you want to do this?''

Castiel moved forwards and had Dean's wrist handcuffed to the bedpost before he had even finished the question. Castiel almost laughed as Dean blinked and stared at his wrist. Moving around to the other side of the bed, Castiel handcuffed Dean's other wrist to the bedpost. Admiring his work he stepped back and watched as Dean pulled against the handcuffs, testing their strength.

Walking back around to the bag Castiel squatted down and pulled out a small box. Dean tried to raise himself off the bed and see what Castiel was doing but the handcuffs stopped him.

''What are you doing now Cas?''

''You'll see Dean.''

Castiel opened the box and revealed a small pie hidden inside. He pulled a knife from the bag and cut out a quarter slice. Placing it into the palm of his hand he stood up and showed Dean.

''Pie?'' Dean asked sceptically

''Yes, pie. Cherry pie as a matter of fact. I...discovered it awhile ago. I wanted to try something new.'' Castiel said, blushing slightly

''Alright. So what are you gunna do with it?''

Castile cocked his head and frowned ''Well, eat it of course.''

Dean laughed and shook his head ''Stupid question.''

Castiel nodded and climbed onto the bed, holding the pie up so it didn't fall. He straddled Dean, their bodies fitting together. Dean moaned as Castiel rubbed against his crotch.

''I like this already.'' He told Castiel who then placed the slice onto Dean's chest. His stomach rising and falling with each breath he took. Castiel let his fingers slid down Dean's upper body just stopping short of Dean's underwear. He stared into Dean's eyes and saw impatience shining back at him. A small smile played across Castiel's face as he felt Dean wriggle underneath him, trying to create some friction. He reached down into the bag and pulled a fork out, twiddling it between his fingers as he inspected it. Taking in the shape and size, the four sharp prongs at the top. The sunlight that came in through the window created a harsh shine that stung his eyes. He glanced back at Dean who, he noticed, was squirming again.

''Dean! Stay still otherwise you're going to knock the pie onto the bed and you won't get any.''

Dean's squirming stopped and Castiel smiled. He leaned down and with his nose inches from the pie, took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly. The sharp smell of the cherries was barely masked by the pastry. He opened his eyes again and whilst staring at Dean licked his lips seductively. Castiel pulled his head and chest back, once again sitting upright. A little more teasing was in order he thought. He took hold of the fork and ever so lightly ran it up Dean's stomach. Dean shivered and sighed underneath him. After sliding the fork all the way up to Dean's neck Castiel ran it back down the other side. Dean mumbled and groaned as the fork slipped across his skin. Reaching Dean's underwear Castiel stopped.

''Do you like that?''

''Fuck yeah!'' Dean muttered breathlessly.

Castiel grinned and let the fork slide back up Dean's stomach. This time however when he reached the pie Castiel stopped. Dean raised his head and frowned at Castiel.

''Why did you stop?''

''Because I'm hungry Dean and this pie looks so tasty.'' Castiel replied.

''Don't I look tasty?'' Dean smirked.

''Of course you do Dean. You always look tasty, but right now? This pie is tastier.'' Castiel answered, smiling as Dean chuckled. Castiel then broke through the soft pastry and scooped up a small piece of the pie. He raised it to his lips and then, his eye flicking to Dean's, popped it into his mouth. As he chewed a dreamy look overtook Castiel's face. He closed his eyes and let the flavour fill his mouth and mind. Sweet with just a small sharp taste. The sugary pastry complimenting the cherries in a way that seemed almost angelic. Opening his eyes again he saw Dean staring at him.

''Cas, that was _the_ hottest thing I have ever seen you do.''

''Well then,'' Castiel remarked, looking down. ''you're going to enjoy it while I eat the rest of this slice.''

Castiel broke off another piece and ate this too, taking as much pleasure from this bite as the first. After eating a third piece he looked down and saw Dean giggling.

''What?''

'You got some of the filling on your cheek.'' Dean told him between giggles. Castiel wiped at his cheek and found the filling by the corner of his lip. He swiped at it with his index finger and saw the small dollop that had missed his mouth. Castiel looked at Dean who was still giggling and then back at his finger. Grinning he looked back at Dean and before he could move Castiel had wiped the filling onto the tip of Dean's nose.

Dean blinked and then shook his head.

'Cas!'' he whined. Castiel laughed as Dean's tongue snaked out of his mouth, over his top lip and stretched to his nose. He strained to reach the cherry filling that sat on his nose but his tongue fell short. Dean's nose twitched as he looked back at Castiel and demanded half-heartedly ''Cas! Wipe it off! It tickles!''

Castiel continued laughing until Dean started wriggling around.

''Okay! Okay Dean! I'll take it off!'' Castiel said, fearing for the pie once again. He leant down and licked the filling off Dean's nose, moved down and pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth. Their lips crushed together as Castiel slid his tongue over Dean's, spreading the cherry filling and letting the taste flood Dean's mouth. Their tongues battled each other, both pushing and stroking. The sharp cherry taste mixed with the sweetness that was Dean's mouth. The battle turned into a dance as their tongues slowed from aggressive pushing to slowly sliding over each other.

Pulling back Castiel licked his lips, tasting Dean on them. He and Dean sighed at the same time. Castiel watched as the pie rose and fell with Dean's chest.

''Damn, this pie thing is hot.'' Dean said breathlessly.

''I knew you would like it.'' Castiel told Dean. Remembering what else was in the bag he had brought in with him he leant over and reached inside. As he straightened up Dean saw the can of whipped cream and laughed.

''What?'' Castiel asked.

''Nothing, it's just...Well, it's a little cliché isn't it Cas?'' Dean answered cocking his eyebrow.

''I don't know what you mean Dean. I like whipped cream with my pie.'' Castiel said, shaking the can. As he did he wriggled his body slightly, rubbing against Dean's hardness. Dean groaned and moved to meet Castiel's movements who stopped wriggling.

''Ah come on Cas!'' Dean moaned squirming even hard. Castiel frowned and poked Dean lightly in the stomach with the fork.

''Dean! I swear, if you ruin this pie you won't be getting anything! I'll leave you here horny and handcuffed to the bed. Do you want that?'' Castiel asked.

Dean sighed and stopped moving. Castiel watched him for a moment then, seeing that Dean wasn't going to continue moving he opened the whipped cream. He squirted a large dollop onto the pie and then looked at Dean.

''Do you want some?''

''Yeah!''

''On your nose? Or in your mouth?'' Castiel asked pointing the can at Dean's face and grinning.

''In my mouth Cas!'' Dean replied, smiling

''Open wide then.'' Castiel told Dean who obliged. Castiel squirted some of the cream into Dean's mouth. He licked his lips and savoured the creamy taste. Castiel watched as Dean swallowed.

''Mmm, clichés taste nice.'' Dean said causing Castiel to chuckle.

Castiel's eyes travelled back to the pie, he reached down and scooped up another forkful, making sure he got some cream and ate this piece. The whipped cream had made the pie a thousand times better. Each piece Castiel ate tasted heavenly. He could sit here, straddling Dean and eating this pie forever. Finally, with just a small piece left Castiel looked back at Dean who had a look of pure lust on his face.

''I should watch you eat more often. It's like a porno.'' Dean told him. Castiel could feel Dean's cock pressing against him. He felt the throbbing hardness match his own but decided to wait a little before giving relief to the both of them.

''You want that last piece Dean?'' Castiel asked, picking it up with his finger and thumb and holding it close to Dean's face.

''Sure.'' Dean said, watching the pie hover tantalisingly close.

Castiel let the pie linger a few moments longer before he fed the final piece to Dean. Dean took it and chewed, watching Castiel, making sure he saw the pleasure Dean was taking in this small morsel. After swallowing Dean looked at the hand that had fed him the pie and saw some cherry filling had smeared onto Castiel's finger. Raising his head he took the finger into his mouth, licking at the filling that lay there. He started sucking gently, running his tongue in circles around the digit. Castiel groaned as the heat from Dean's mouth warmed his finger. As Dean carried on sucking, Castiel lent down and started licking at the crumbs and cream that had been left on Dean's chest. Lapping at the golden skin he chased away every trace of the pie.

He moved his other hand down Dean's body, his finger hovering just millimetres from the skin. He reached Dean's underwear and this time pulled the tight fabric down. Castiel pulled his finger from Dean's mouth and his tongue from Dean's chest. Sitting up straight again, he dragged Dean's underwear down, revealing the hard cock that was hidden within. After releasing Dean Castiel pulled his own underwear down. He chuckled as Dean's eyes travelled downwards and his tongue snaked out and caressed his lips. Dean looked back up into his eyes as Castiel took hold of the both of them. His hands holding himself and Dean in a strong grip as he stroked their cocks. Castiel lowered himself down so that his chest was pressed against Dean's. Their hearts thundering along together. They were both so hard that it only took a few moments for release. Dean came first, his orgasm making his whole body shudder. Castiel followed and stifled Dean's groan with another kiss. Their hot seed coating their bellies and holding them together. Castiel continued kissing Dean. A slow, sensual kiss filled with warmth and love.

Breaking the kiss Castiel looked into Dean's deep green eyes and sighed. Dean grinned and let out a deep breath, licking his lips he asked ''Now, where's the rest of that damn pie?''


End file.
